


The Poison Generator

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Blood and Gore, Dark, Decapitation, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gore, Heavy Angst, Lovers To Enemies, Necrophilia, Sort of? - Freeform, Unhappy Ending, Whump, Yandere, kissing a decapitated head, there needs to be a tag for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Lysiclaude drabbles with whump, angst, and gore.Ch 1: The desire to prove yourself was a hell of a drug.Ch 2: Lysithea had pretty hands.Ch 3: She brought his head back on a platter.Ch 4: No cause was worth pursuing death for, not even his own.Ch 5: Splitting apart like a watermelon.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. all eyes on us

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote lots of porn lately so back to the angsty and grim and bloody stuff it is.
> 
> Check out the [Lysiclaude NSFW Bingo](https://twitter.com/lysiclaudensfw?s=09) for the sex stuff and not the gore stuff  
>   
> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw)  
>   
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
> 

The desire to prove yourself was a hell of a drug. 

Lysithea knew that better than anyone else, and perhaps, that's why it didn't surprise her when she heard that Claude— Khalid— leading the Almyran troops over the border. 

She went to face him, for nobody else should get to deliver that killing blow, to see the raw honesty that came with a human's final moments.

"You're late," she said, spell ready. 

"I apologize, princess," he replied. "Would've brought back flowers and cake, if I could."

And everyone revered her when she spilled his blood, but she

felt

absolutely

nothing.


	2. hold me from hell

Lysithea had pretty hands. 

Tiny, soft, delicate, moving with precision and determination; he'd wanted to reach out and hold it so many times back then.

Back then, when he didn't know the shackle scars around her wrists, when they were all good-natured teasing and banters. 

Now, her hands came with him everywhere, a little stiff and cold but just as pretty. The fourth finger of her left hand wore his mother's ring, and he kissed it every morning and evening, kissed it before he flew into battle and razed the fields.

He was glad she wasn't here to see him.


	3. salome had some good ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this... count as necrophilia? IDK.

She brought his head back on a platter, chilled with magic so it wouldn't rot. 

It was the only part of his body that wasn't a tattered mess, and the skin was kind of greyish after the blood had drained, but that was okay. His eyes stayed closed, too, for it would surely be dull and far too different from the vibrant, charismatic Claude she knew; but then again, who kissed with their eyes open?

"Stay with me just a little longer, Claude," she whispered, pretending his lips were cold from the winter, "that's all I ask."

He didn't answer.


	4. because life is precious

Say what one will about Claude, but he never put agendas over lives, at least of those he loved. Some died pursuing a cause, but no cause was worth pursuing death for, not even his own.

He wished Lysithea would at least try to understand his perspective, but even if she didn't, she was alive and safe here, in his secret manor hidden amongst eastern pine forests, and that's what mattered. 

Not the throne, not the war, not even her family.

She grew more frail every day, but surely she'd recover, once she got used to the new environment.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Joker voice) "It's about the single "Right?" after a delusional internal monologue."


	5. watermelon splits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, after writing a bunch of porn for Lysiclaude NSFW workout: I don't want these two to be horny anymore, I just want them to be unhappy.

It happened so fast. 

Lysithea didn't have time to turn her head to the side to look, and perhaps that was a blessing— to not have to see Claude's skull splitting apart like a watermelon, the hard _crack_ followed by wet _squelch_ and _splatter_. 

Chunks of his brain landed on the side of her head, dripping down her jaw and hair, down her neck. The troops kept rushing forward, and she had no option but to join them.

Why didn't it feel _real_ , she wondered, readying her next spell. 

Hours later, she came back to his corpse, trampled beyond recognition. 


End file.
